


The Killings of the Cube

by HauntedMistie



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, The Cube SMP
Genre: But the mechanics are probably SDR2 ish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rusher and JWong aren't here cuz they're inative, This will take place somewhere in a mansion, there will be 17 people here and not 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedMistie/pseuds/HauntedMistie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 normal teenagers were planning to book a grand mansion to live while at PAX. Things turned out great, until they entered the mansion that is.</p><p>Little do they know a certain plushie bear is coming to give their lives despair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killings of the Cube

**Graser's PoV**

 

As soon as the airplanes arrived, I quickly grab both of my bags and went straight into the plane. I'm going to PAX again with the Cube this year. And surprisingly every active member of the Cube are going as well. I quickly take a photo and sent it to Twitter for an update. I quickly take a peak of my watch to check the time.

 

08:46, 14 minutes away from flight.

 

I quickly grab my water bottle from my backpack and take a few gulps from it. I soon check Twitter out to see any updates from the others. I am one of the first members to come. As soon as the plane takes off, I listen to my musics and videos. As soon as the music started, I was daydreaming, lost in thoughts.

 

PAX is coming soon and the Cube decided to book the mansion that Megan and Will have picked. It was a huge, beautiful, cream-ish, 5-floor mansion w/ 2 large outdoor swimming pools and 3 outdoor hot tubs behind the mansion and a huge field filled with patches of flowers in front of their mansion. Inside the mansion was stunningly gorgeous.

 

On the first floor, there was a huge carpet in front of the double doors. There are spiral staircases in each side of the carpet. In the back of the space was a big living room with 3 big TV screens side by side hanging on the wall. To the left (if your back is facing the entrance) was a kitchen. It looks so big and modern and cool. To the right of the living room was an office.

 

On the second floor were where our bedrooms are. All of our bedroom is connected by the spacey hallway. Each of them has a queen bed with 2 night stands on each side, a huge closet, a desktop, and a huge bathroom with a huge bathtub that doubles as a shower, a grand sink, and a toilet. The closet connects to the bedroom and the bathroom. At the end of each hallway, there is a playroom where you could do whatever you want.

 

The owner of the house only allowed us to use the first 2 floors, so we don't know much about what's on the other 3. We don't really mind it though.

 

***BUMP!***

 

"Ooof!" I said. I didn't even realized that we are landing. I quickly put away my phone and start to grab my bags. After that, I left the plane and into the airport. I quickly send an update and send a text to Mitch saying that I'm on NY.

 

I went to grab the rest of my bags and luggages. Once I'm done, I head out from the airport and wait for Mitch to come. I quickly check what time it is.

 

10:48, 2 more minutes.

 

I decided to order some food for Mitch and I. Once that was finished I heard a buzz from my phone and check what it is. Turns out that Mitch's already landed. I wait for about 10 minutes and I saw Mitch coming out from the entrance.

 

"Sup, Mitch!" I welcomed.

 

"Hey, Graser!" Mitch replied.

 

We both then bro hug each other.

 

"How was the trip man? How was it?" I asked in a chill way.

 

"Not bad, Graser. Not bad" Mitch replied.

 

We both laughed. As always.

 

"Here. Take it." I said as I give him his turkey sandwich and drink.

 

"Turkey, eh? Thanks." He said as he takes a bite of the sandwich.

 

"Oh yeah... The sanwich cost $5 while the drink cost $2, so you're owing me that much." I said jokingly.

 

"WHAT?!?!" Mitch shouted in shock.

 

I proceed to laugh.

 

"And here I thought I'm getting free food." Mitch sa I'd with a sad expression.

 

"I'm just joking." I said it with a big grin in my face.

 

Mitch lets out a sigh "Phew... Guess I'm getting free food after all."

 

Silence.

 

"Hmm... This is wierd." I said.

 

"What is wierd?" Mitch asked.

 

"They're not coming."

 

"Who?"

 

"Parker and H."

 

"Why?"

 

"They're going to pick us up by now after you came here, whicy is 11:00. Now it's 30 minute pass that."

 

"Maybe they are late? Or haven't woken up yet?."

 

"Unlikely. It's already 30 minutes. The longest they have been late is 15 minutes. And also did you check Twitter?"

 

"Yeah. I did." 

 

"Here's the tweet of H of their selfies. " I said "And the time was 10:30."

 

"Hmm... That IS weird."

 

Silence.

 

"How about we walk to the mansion?" Mitch asked.

 

"That sounds fine to me..." I said.

 

"... With the exception of these, right?" I said as I point towards mine and his luggage.

 

"Oh we can carry those."

 

"You're kidding!"

 

**45 minutes later...**

 

"Finally, We've made it." I said it with glee.

 

"C'mon. Let's go inside." Mitch said.

 

Mitch push one of the gates.

 

"Huh?" I said in shock.

 

"The gates' unlock..." Mitch replied.

 

Once we open the gates, we ran as fast as we can.

 

"Why does someone want a pathway this big and long?!" Mitch complained.

 

It took us a few seconds to get to the big double doors. Mitch then opens both.

 

"What the hell?" I said.

 

"The doors unlocked." Mitch said.

 

"Why would they unlock not just the gates, but the doors too?"

 

"How about we go inside?" 

 

We both went inside.

 

The next? We feel a stinging pain in our neck.

 

"Huh?" Mitch said, confused as he try to not fall unconscious.

 

"What?" I said as I fall into a deep sleep.

 

I just  **hope** that everything is going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have a few problems while writing this story. Mainly the mastermind. I don't want Enoshima to become the mastermind again so I want a new character. But I also don't want it to be a person that is currently a part of the Cube. Of course this doesn't exclude the ex-member ;)
> 
> The next is about the murder plots. My god I'll be in a hard time figuring out the plot. There will be 6 chapters as usual (5 of which are murder). 
> 
> So if you guys want to help me out you can give me a few suggestion in the comments below and I'll be glad to bread them.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter!


End file.
